What He Always Wanted
by Soul-sis
Summary: Leonard's dream is finally coming true, but he soon realizes it came too soon.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, everyone! This is my very first Big Bang Theory fanfic! I am so hooked to the show and I had to write a fanfic! Enjoy!

* * *

**

His morning coffee was hardly enjoyable. Maybe it was because the weather was reflecting his dreary mood, or maybe it was because a horrible wail was echoing throughout the apartment building. The crying had begun nearly an hour ago, and it has been non-stop. It was defiantly the sound of a baby crying, and although Leonard did feel sorry for its parents, he wished it would just shut up.

"What is that horrible sound?" Sheldon asked, coming into the kitchen.

"A baby," Leonard responded.

Sheldon stopped in mid-walk to glare at his roommate. "Well, of course I figured _that_ out, but _why_ is there a baby in the apartment?" Leonard prepared himself for one of Sheldon's reasoning talks. "First of all, no one in our building has children, and secondly, no one seemed to be pregnant, although a woman below us seems to have been pregnant for a few years."

"Adoption? I dunno," Leonard curled his lips in confusion.

"Well, it's disruptive," Sheldon said, hiking up his pajama bottoms. "I am going to do something about it."

"Oh no...Sheldon, what are you gonna do? Please don't smother it. Getting you out of jail the first time was hard enough," Leonard said, too interested in his coffee to leave the kitchen.

"Rest assured, I will not harm the baby...the parents on the other hand..." Sheldon left the apartment before Leonard could respond.

The sound of the baby crying was louder outside of his door. He could hardly stand it. The parents _obviously_ couldn't take care of a child. It wasn't even a hard thing to do anyway. Give it a bottle, change its diaper and put it to bed. Simple. What was the world coming to?

Before Sheldon could investigate where the cries were coming from, Penny's door swung open and the crying got even louder, which seemed impossible.

Penny stepped out of her apartment, her hair a mess, her pajamas threatening to fall off of her and her arms carrying a crying infant.

"Penny?" Sheldon said in a surprised tone. "You're the horrible parent?"

"Great. You're up. Is Leonard home?" Penny crossed the hall to Sheldon's apartment.

"Of course we're awake. The baby woke us," Sheldon said, following Penny into his apartment.

"Leonard! It won't stop!" Penny called across the apartment.

"That's yours?" Leonard asked, trying to put everything together. "Uh...who's the father?"

"It's not mine. It's my cousin's. She's here on a vacation and told me to take care of her kid. She promised me she wouldn't cry," Penny glared at the infant who refused to stop crying.

What would Leonard know about childcare? His mother basically ignored him, and when she didn't, it was to tell him what he was doing wrong.

"Well...give it to me." Leonard stretched his arms towards Penny who handed him the baby. He soon realized he had no idea how to hold a baby. He tried to mimic what Penny was doing. The baby constantly squirmed and Leonard wondered if it was able to support its head.

"Oh, you're both wrong!" Sheldon snatched the baby from Leonard. Surprisingly, Sheldon was holding the baby correctly, but she was still crying. "There must be a reason as to why she's crying. Does her diaper need to be changed?"

"No, and thank God for that," Penny said.

"Okay. Is she tired?"

"Slept all night."

"Is she hungry?"

"Of course not! I fed her...oh."

"Oh? Penny, I say this as your friend. You are terrible at childcare!" Sheldon marched past Penny and into her apartment. He suppressed the urge to comment on Penny's unkempt room. "Where are the bottles?"

"Right here!" Penny ran into her apartment and to a baby bag lying on the floor. She took out a bottle and handed it to Sheldon.

"And the formula?"

"Formula? Oh!" Penny dug through the bag and found a container of infant formula. She handed it to Sheldon.

"This won't do!" Sheldon was about to hand the baby off to Penny, but realized she had no idea how to take care of a child. He found a small crib in Penny's room and placed her there.

Making the baby food was quite simple to do; the instructions were very thorough, and soon Sheldon prepared a perfect meal for the baby. Sheldon scooped the baby in his arms and fed her the bottle.

"She stopped crying!" Penny exclaimed.

Just as soon as she stopped crying, she started up again.

"What now!" Penny glared at Sheldon, wanting an answer.

"She needs to be burped," Sheldon explained. "It's quite simple. Take a towel, put it over your shoulder, place her head over your shoulder and gently pat her back."

"Will you do that for me?" Penny asked.

"You're on your own." Sheldon handed Penny the baby and left for his apartment.

"Wow, Sheldon, who knew you could take care of a baby," Leonard said once Sheldon was back in the apartment.

"It's not rocket science...although, I'm sure I'd excel at it." Sheldon acted as if nothing had happened and returned to the kitchen to make breakfast.

"Hey, guys!" Penny returned to Leonard and Sheldon's apartment nearly an hour later. She was in her work uniform and her hair was still damp from a shower she took, probably to clean herself up after burping the baby. "So I have work today." Penny glanced down at the baby in her arms.

"Oh, you want us to babysit?" Leonard asked.

"Absolutely not! Raj and Howard will be over any minute to discuss next year's Comic Con! How can we talk about such important events with an infant in our room? I'm sorry Penny, but you'll have to call a sitter." Sheldon started to herd Penny to the door.

"I don't think I can afford a sitter, and I really need help." Penny looked over her shoulder to Leonard. "Please, Leonard?"

"Of course we'll take care of her!" Leonard said, making Sheldon scowl.

"Well, I am _not_ taking care of it!" Sheldon stomped to his room like an angry child.

"Thank you, Leonard." Penny quickly kissed his cheek before running off to work. "Her name is Brittany and her stuff is in my room!"

Leonard stared at the door, awestruck. Did she just kiss him? Does this mean they'll get back together? This baby wasn't such a bad thing after all.

"Oh no. It finally happened. Sheldon invented the freeze-ray," Howard said, coming into the open door of the apartment.

"Dude!" Raj exclaimed, staring at the baby. "What happened?"

Leonard came out of his trance and glanced down at the baby in his arms. "Oh this? This is...Brittany."

"How did it...happen? You're a guy...we learned that from the arctic trip," Raj said.

"We promised never to speak of it," Howard said angrily to Raj.

"Oh no, it's Penny's...cousin's. We're babysitting," Leonard explained.

"Okay. Put the kid on the floor. Raj and I have the Comic Con plans!" Howard held up a pile of papers for possible costumes and ideas. He put the pages on the coffee table. The three found their spots in the living room, all waiting for Sheldon to return from his room.

"Oh good. Howard and Raj are here. Thank you for telling me, Leonard." Sheldon came into the living room and sat in his spot. He began sorting through the papers, deciding what costumes were horrible and what ones were adequate.

Brittany gave out a cry, making Sheldon jump. He glared at the infant in Leonard's arms. "It's still here?"

"Not for long. Just until Penny gets back," Leonard said, getting surprisingly attached to the child.

After hours of deciding what costumes would work and what ones wouldn't, Penny returned home from work. Brittany had made herself at home, making a small bed out of discarded papers.

"She wasn't any trouble, was she?" Penny asked, picking up the baby.

"No, she was great," Leonard said.

"You guys are the best...," Penny handed Brittany to Leonard and ran to the bathroom. The sound of her vomiting was heard loudly in the living room. Sheldon looked horrified, knowing someone was sick in his apartment.

"Sorry," Penny said, coming back from the bathroom.

"You should be! Now any of us could get sick, especially Brittany!" Sheldon snatched Brittany from Leonard's arms. "Go home and get better. We'll take care of Brittany."

"It's just a hot dog I had for lunch," Penny explained.

"You're contaminated. Leave us with Brittany." Sheldon paused when he realized Penny wasn't going to leave that easily. "Shoo."

"Leonard, can you get the baby back?" Penny asked.

Leonard looked helplessly at his roommate who refused to return Brittany.

"Am I going to have to call your mother?" Leonard asked.

Sheldon slowly returned the baby to Penny's arms.

"If she gets sick, I'm calling children's aid!" Sheldon said.

"You go do that, sweetie." Penny left the apartment with Brittany.

* * *

**So there's chapter 1! I hope you enjoyed it! Please review! I'd also love some constructive critisism! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is the second chapter! Thank you for the reviews!

* * *

**

Knock, knock, knock, "Sheldon!" knock, knock, knock, "Sheldon!" knock, knock, knock.

"Penny!" Sheldon answered his door, looking more annoyed than usual, but he cheered up when he saw Brittany. "Is she sick?"

"She's fine," Penny said, coming into the apartment. "My cousin's trip had to end early, 'cause someone missed her little baby!"

"You mean...she's leaving?" Sheldon asked.

"Yup. Her mom should be coming any minute." Penny took Brittany's arm and waved it to Sheldon. "Say bye-bye to Shelly!"

"Sheldon's leaving?" Leonard asked too hopefully.

"Hardly. Brittany is leaving, though," Sheldon said, taking Brittany into his arms. "Now, Brittany, I don't hug often." With that, he hugged the infant who cooed happily.

"I need to get Brittany ready for home. Just stopped to say goodbye!" Penny turned to the door not with Brittany in her arms.

"Goodbye, Brittany! Don't forget to write!" Sheldon called after her.

"Sheldon, she's a baby. She can't write," Penny said at the door.

"That's what they said about me," Sheldon retorted.

Penny laughed, expecting Sheldon to yell, "Bazinga!" but he seemed to be serious. She left with Brittany in her arms.

"I never thought I'd see you meet someone you actually liked," Leonard said.

"I like many people. I like you, Raj, Penny, Me-ma and Brittany," Sheldon stated.

"What about Howard?"

"He's merely an acquaintance."

"We're going to the comic book store. Wanna come?" Leonard asked after a pause.

Sheldon paused and said, "No. It's not Wednesday or Friday."

"So?"

"So no new comic books have arrived and I clearly own them all," Sheldon said.

Leonard tried to hide his happiness. "Okay. See you later."

Sheldon looked around the apartment contently. He finally had it to himself. He never had it to himself. He thought about going out to get Indian food that contained peanuts and milk to celebrate being alone. His thoughts of contentment were disrupted when he heard a shrill scream. He knew it was Penny who had screamed. He rolled his eyes, figuring she had slipped in the bathtub because she hadn't put in adhesive ducks.

Sheldon decided to visit her room before she began calling for him in her annoying high-pitched voice.

Knock, knock, knock, "Penny." knock, knock, knock, "Penny." knock knock knock, "Penny."

Penny opened the door. Her face was white and her eyes were wide. "Yes, Sheldon?"

"I couldn't help but notice your scream," Sheldon said.

"Sorry if I bothered you," Penny muttered.

"Well, you did. Did you slip in your bathtub? Will I have to drive you to the hospital? I will not, if you must know. If you need to go to the hospital, call an ambulance. Oh, and while you're out, pick up some adhesive ducks," Sheldon said.

"I didn't slip. I just saw a bug and it scared me. It's gone now," Penny explained.

"That's hardly possible; you're not afraid of bugs. We found one in our apartment and you got it for us," Sheldon reminded her.

"It was a really big bug," Penny said, trying to close her door.

"I find that hardly believable. If you would like to talk about it, Leonard should be home in about an hour," Sheldon said as the door closed.

"Sheldon?" Penny opened her door again. "Actually...can I...can I talk to you?"

"Well of course you can talk to me. I'll just pretend to listen," Sheldon said.

"Forget it. If anyone asks, I'm out," Penny left the door briefly to get her coat. She left her apartment and locked her door.

"I doubt anyone will, but I'll tell them if they ask," Sheldon said.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome." Sheldon went back into his apartment.

* * *

Leonard, Howard and Raj came up the stairs, carrying bags from the comic book store. Leonard was carrying a box for Penny. He found it surprising she didn't get her mail earlier.

"You guys go in. I'll just give this to Penny," Leonard told his friends. He knocked on Penny's door a few times and waited, but no one answered. Instead of leaving the box at her door, he went to his apartment to get her key. He was surprised she hadn't asked for it after they broke up.

The apartment was dark and empty. It was messy as usual. Leonard found a spot on the kitchen table to put the box. He had to push some things out of the way, but soon the box had a spot. It looked like Penny would notice it when she came back home.

Leonard felt a bit concerned for Penny when he noticed a thermometer-like thing on her kitchen table. Maybe she was at the doctor's because she had a fever. After staring at it, he soon realized it wasn't a thermometer. It was something worse. A pregnancy test. A _positive_ pregnancy test.

* * *

**DUN DUN DUUUUUUNNNNNNN! Review? **


	3. Chapter 3

"Hey, what took you so long?" Howard asked as Leonard entered his apartment.

"Me? Oh. Her apartment is really messy. It was hard to find a spot for the box," Leonard said, flopping into a chair. He soon got out of the chair and faced his friends. "You know, I'm not feeling well. I think I'm gonna get to bed."

"I _knew _it. Penny is in fact sick!" Sheldon exclaimed. "Leonard, stay in your room. I don't want to get sick."

"I'm not sick. I'm just...tired," Leonard said, heading to his room.

He needed time alone. Did he really see the test sitting on her kitchen table? He didn't know all that much about pregnancy tests, but he was sure it involved urine to make it work...and it would be unsanitary to put a used pregnancy test on a kitchen table. She couldn't be pregnant...he _always_ used protection even when Penny came to him drunk after they broke up...

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

"Leonard, can I talk to you?"

Leonard slowly opened his eyes to see Penny standing in front of him. Her hands were on her hips and she didn't look too happy.

"Hey, Penny. What's up?" Leonard asked, a bit groggy.

"I'll tell you what's up. My aunt's box. That's what's up," Penny said angrily. "How did it get in my apartment? Did you go in?"

"I might have...," Leonard muttered.

"I thought I took the key away from you _after_ you abused my key," Penny said.

"You did, but when we got back together, you gave it to me again," Leonard said.

"I want my key back. Why didn't you leave the box by the mail slots?"

"I didn't want it to get stolen."

"It wasn't going to get stolen!" Penny exclaimed. She charged out of the room.

"Penny?" Leonard called for her and she returned. Leonard sat up to face her better. "I'm sorry I went into your room while you were gone...but...are you...uh...p-pregnant?"

Penny quickly closed the door, scared Sheldon would hear. She then darted to his bed and sat next to him and put her head on his shoulder. It took him a while to realize what she was doing, until he noticed her shoulders moving.

"Penny? Are you crying?" Leonard asked.

Penny gave a very loud sniff, which confirmed his suspicions. She moved away from his shoulder. Her face was wet from tears and her upper lip was wet from snot. Leonard reached for a tissue and handed it to her.

"Yes," Penny sobbed.

"Are you...crying or pregnant?" Leonard asked, trying to hide the fear in his voice.

Penny paused, then took in a deep breath. "Both!"

"Oh."

Penny began crying harder. Leonard put his arm around her shoulders.

"It's gonna be okay," Leonard said.

"No, it's not," Penny sobbed. "I came here to become an actress. I'm getting minimum wage and now I'm pregnant!"

"Do you know who the father is?" Leonard asked.

Penny stopped crying to think, then cried harder. "I don't know!"

"Oh."

Leonard pulled Penny closer to him, hoping it would make her feel better.

"Penny, I still love you," Leonard said. "And...and I'm gonna help you take care of the baby, even if it's not mine."

"Really?" Penny's crying calmed. "Y-you'd that for me?"

"I'd do anything for you," Leonard said.

Penny's crying began again. She felt so guilty. He still loved her when she didn't love him back. She couldn't do that to him again.

"I'm getting an abortion," Penny said quickly.

"Oh," Leonard sounded surprised. She didn't seem like the type who would get an abortion, but it was her decision after all. "Okay. Just remember I'll be here for you."

Penny got up from his bed and left his room still in tears. She wasn't going to drag him around like she did before. He would do anything for her, but it wasn't fair to him if she didn't love him back. He deserved a girl who loved him, not someone who was reluctant.

"Now, I couldn't help but overhearing," Sheldon said, coming into Leonard's room, "is Penny pregnant?"

"Uh...no," Leonard said.

"What a relief. I wouldn't know what to do if there was a baby in the apartment," Sheldon said.

"You liked Brittany."

"Brittany was an exception. It's nice to know Penny won't be parenting any children. She nearly let Brittany starve," Sheldon said.

"Sheldon, I'm still not feeling well," Leonard said. "Can you leave me alone?"

"You know, I'm seeing a connection. Every time you're with Penny, you seem to feel sick. She must be contaminated," Sheldon said, leaving Leonard alone. He soon returned with his shirt pulled over his nose. He began spraying disinfectant into Leonard's room, then left.

Leonard felt worse than before. It was Penny's idea to get an abortion, but what if it was his child? He would want Penny to have it. He would take care of it on his own. After all, when he first saw Penny, he was so sure their children would be smart and beautiful. He needed to stop Penny from getting the abortion.

* * *

**There you have it, the next chapter! The chapter kinda explains why I chose the title and such. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Here is the next chapter! Thank you for the reviews!

* * *

**

Leonard poked at his peas while his three friends were busy eating. Leonard really wasn't hungry. How could he be? He hadn't been able to talk to Penny all day and he needed to stop the abortion. Saying it in a text didn't seem right. It had to be in person. What if he was too late?

"Dude, aren't you hungry?" Raj asked.

"No," Leonard muttered.

"Now, I'm confused, which rarely happens," Sheldon said. "Leonard always seems to want to eat, but today he has no appetite. Last night, after you left, Penny was talking to Leonard, and I couldn't help but overhearing she-"

"That's enough, Sheldon," Leonard snapped.

"I'm only stating my theory as to why you're not eating. I'm being a good friend. Good friends help each other with their problems," Sheldon explained.

"You've never helped me," Howard muttered.

"Acquaintances don't help each other," Sheldon said, making Howard look surprised and angry.

"What's wrong with Penny?" Raj asked.

"I would tell, but Leonard appears to want to keep it a secret, but I was sure friends tell other friends secrets," Sheldon said.

"Nothing's wrong with Penny," Leonard snapped. He was just about ready to stab Sheldon to death with his plastic fork.

"Well, she's obviously sick," Sheldon stated.

"She is not sick," Leonard said. He gripped his plastic fork tightly in his hand. He began wondering how many stabs it would take to kill Sheldon.

"Oh, I understand it all now! Penny's sick and her virus has spread to Leonard!" Sheldon exclaimed happily. He then glared at Leonard. "Move to another table. Quarantine yourself before anyone else gets sick."

"Sheldon, I'm perfectly healthy," Leonard said.

"Then why aren't you eating, hmm? Leave this table," Sheldon ordered.

"I don't have time for this," Leonard left the cafeteria and headed to his office.

* * *

Leonard raced up the stairs, wishing the elevator worked. He needed to find Penny. He felt relieved when he heard her voice coming from the floor above him. When he got to his floor, he saw a familiar sight: Penny with another man.

Leonard was sure he had gotten used to the feeling of his heart shattering into a million pieces, but he was wrong. After what he had said about supporting her, and now she's with someone else. It was obvious he didn't matter to her anymore.

"Oh, Leonard! This is my friend, Stephan," Penny said.

"Nice to meet you," Leonard said, going to his apartment and slamming the door.

"He's normally nice," Penny said to Stephan. She then noticed Sheldon coming up the stairs carrying a bag of Thai food. "Oh, Sheldon, sweetie. Have you noticed anything...different about Leonard?"

"Different? Oh, why yes I have. You see, he has caught your disease," Sheldon announced.

"My disease?" Penny retorted.

"Yes. You're sick and you're often around Leonard. Now he's sick. If I don't leave soon, I'll be sick as well," Sheldon said, heading to his door.

"Sheldon!" Penny yelled angrily after him, but he went inside his apartment. Penny turned to Stephan who looked a bit uncomfortable being in the building. Soon, Howard and Raj were making their way up the stairs. After Penny questioned them about Leonard's behaviour, Raj suddenly went from chatty to mute and Howard had to speak for him.

"That's it. I'm leaving," Stephan said, making his way for the stairs.

"Stephan!" Penny grumbled angrily. She was close to tears, not because he was leaving, but because nothing seemed to be working out for her.

Raj whispered something to Howard.

"I don't know who he was," Howard said.

"He was supposed to be my new boyfriend, but I don't think he's coming back," Penny said sadly. Penny broke down again, making both Howard and Raj very uncomfortable. Penny rested her head on Raj's shoulder and he soon had the expression of a scared puppy.

"I'm supposed to be an actress, not a waitress," Penny sobbed. "I'm supposed to be living in a big house made of gold and...and not get minimum wage! And I'm not supposed to be pregnant!"

Penny stopped crying, wondering if she just said what she thought she said. She waited for Howard to say something, but he was quiet. Raj whispered something to Howard.

"Uh...Penny, who are you pregnant with?" Howard asked Raj's question.

Penny's crying started up again. "I don't know!"

"Does Leonard know?"

"Yes."

"Sheldon?"

"Don't tell Sheldon!" Penny exclaimed. "He can't know! He'll freak out, and I don't want to deal with a baby and him!"

Howard put his hand to the bridge of his nose. "You do realize Sheldon has Vulcan hearing?"

"What?"

"He can hear everything," Howard explained. "He probably knows too."

Penny took in a few deep breaths and rubbed her eyes and nose with the back of her wrist. She had to face Sheldon someday. She went into Leonard and Sheldon's apartment, where the roommates were already into the Thai food. Howard and Raj found their spots on the couch, and all were facing Penny.

"I have an...announcement," Penny said slowly, staring at Leonard, then at Sheldon. "I'm pregnant."

Penny regretted the announcement when she saw Sheldon's eyes widen. His head jerked to the side and he slowly developed facial ticks. It was worse than sitting in his spot and interrupting him at the same time.

"What?" Sheldon's voice cracked. He glared at Leonard and said in an angered voice, "You did this." After trying to strangle Leonard with his mind powers, Sheldon stormed off to his room.

Penny flopped on the couch in Sheldon's spot.

"I thought you got an abortion," Leonard said coldly.

"I lied, okay?" Penny said, her eyes filling with tears again.

"Why the hell did you lie?" Leonard exclaimed.

Raj whispered to Howard, and he nodded. "Look at the time. Mother expects me home."

The two quickly left, leaving Penny and Leonard.

"I lied because I don't want to drag you through this with me! It's probably not even your kid. Why would you want to help me out with a kid that's not even yours?" Penny retorted.

"Because I love you!" Leonard exclaimed back.

Without saying anything, Penny stood up and left the apartment, slamming the door behind her.

"Why can you love me back?" Leonard asked the closed door.

* * *

**Penny lied to leonard. Please review! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Happy thanks giving! I'm sorry for not updating earlier- I was on an...an adventure. Let's just put it at that. Anyway, here's the next chapter! Also, there's a really small spoiler for the next season...I dunno if it airs later in Canada or what, but ye be warned.  
**

It was as if Penny had never moved in across the hall. Leonard and Penny completely ignored each other. Although he didn't want to admit it, he found his apartment to feel empty without Penny.

Leonard seemed to always find himself with a new girlfriend almost every week. They never seemed to want to stay long and Leonard knew why. He was always comparing them to Penny. He knew that was wrong to do, but he couldn't stop thinking about her. He couldn't even understand himself: he was mad at Penny, yet he was in love with her. Physics was so much easier to understand.

It wasn't until a few weeks after Penny stormed out of the apartment that the walls finally came down.

Sheldon found Penny on a Saturday night, doing her laundry. Since he hated fighting, he wanted to see if she could possibly make amends with Leonard. "Good evening, Penny."

"Hey, Sheldon," Penny said, turning from the washing machine to greet him. Penny looked slightly different. She was indeed pregnant. Her always thin stomach looked swollen. Although she was about two months pregnant, it seemed more noticeable on her slim figure.

"You're looking very plump today," Sheldon commented.

"I'm going to take that as a compliment," Penny said.

"Has your fetus been moving?" Sheldon asked.

"My what?"

"Fetus. Your baby," Sheldon explained.

"Oh...yeah. It's good. Hasn't been kicking yet, but that's normal," Penny said, putting a hand on her stomach.

"I've been thinking, Penny," Sheldon began, making Penny feel nervous. "Leonard is more than likely the father of your child."

"How do you figure that? Wait...don't tell me," Penny said, not wanting to know how Sheldon came to that conclusion. "Go on."

"Well, Leonard seems to have rejected his fatherly duties and has left you...high and dry, if you will," Sheldon continued.

"We got into a fight," Penny explained.

"That doesn't matter. What matters is your child will not have a father. I would like to volunteer to fill the role of the father figure," Sheldon said bluntly.

"Oh, sweetie, that's nice of you...but the father role isn't really up for grabs," Penny said.

"So the next boyfriend you get will be the father? How do you know if he will be adequate? You see, you already know me quite well and I'm sure you would agree that I am perfectly fit to help raise your child," Sheldon explained.

Penny could picture that going wrong. She would suddenly end up with two children with Sheldon around her all the time. Although the two had close moments of friendship, she did want to grab a frying pan to hit him with from time to time.

"So does this mean you want to get married?" Penny asked. She didn't want to spend the rest of her life paired with Sheldon, but she was curious what his "deal" was.

"Heavens no!" Sheldon exclaimed. "To make a marriage official, coitus is involved as well as producing offspring. I'm sorry Penny, but I couldn't risk that with you. What if our children received your brain?"

"What's wrong with my brain?" Penny asked, getting the urge to strike Sheldon upside the head with a frying pan.

"Let's face it, Penny, you're a college drop-out. I'm sorry to say, but your child may not even get a doctorate," Sheldon stated.

"Yeah...Sheldon, thanks for offering to help me with my kid, but I don't see it working out," Penny said, leaving the laundry room, hoping a frying pan was nearby.

Sheldon later brought his laundry back to his apartment. After putting his laundry away, he went to Leonard's closed door. He was sulking behind the door, no doubt. He seemed to sulk a lot, and it did get on Sheldon's nerves.

Knock, knock, knock, "Leonard" knock, knock, knock, "Leonard" knock, knock, knock, "Leonard."

"Come in, Sheldon."

Sheldon entered and he was right- Leonard was on his bed, staring at the ceiling. His blinds were closed, making the room dark. He seemed more like a moody teenager than an adult.

"You should be ashamed of yourself," Sheldon said. "Leaving Penny all alone with an infant. You have fatherly duties you need to fulfil, but you're here."

"Why would you care?" Leonard muttered.

"I don't. I'm trying to figure out family norms, but it's rather hard when you're not being the norm," Sheldon said. "I tried to fulfil the role of the father, but Penny rejected me, which is odd; I handled Brittany rather well."

"She doesn't want my help," Leonard said.

"Well, alright," Sheldon said, leaving the room.

"Wait, Sheldon...why do you want to figure out family norms? Do...do you want a family someday?" Leonard asked. He had never asked Sheldon. He just figured Sheldon would grow old on his own in some sort of basement with all of his equations. He could hardly pick up someone liked him.

"Well of course I'd want a family," Sheldon said. "How else am I supposed to pass on my genes? This is how my friendship with Amy came to be."

Leonard, paused, thinking. Finally, he sat up and left his bed. "Sheldon, you're right."

"I know," Sheldon said.

Leonard left his apartment and went across the hall to Penny's and knocked on her door. She quickly opened, but she looked disappointed to see Leonard. "Oh. It's you."

"Wow." It wasn't a very good comeback, but he was surprised to see Penny so big already. "You look...great."

"Hmm. Sheldon already commented," Penny said, irritably.

"Look, Penny, I'm sorry," Leonard said. Penny looked surprised at the apology. "I shouldn't have told you I love you so many times and tried to make you love me."

Penny's annoyed expression turned soft.

"I just want to help you out with the baby," Leonard said. "Can I?"

Penny nodded. "It's probably yours anyway."

"Are we friends again?" Leonard asked.

Penny stretched her arms out towards Leonard. She pulled Leonard into a hug and he felt her swollen stomach pushing onto his.

"Okay, sweetie, hug's over," Penny said, trying to get away from Leonard's arms.

"Oh...sorry," Leonard said.

"I's alright," Penny said, patting his shoulder.

* * *

**There's the next chapter! Please review! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Here's the next chapter! Whoo!

* * *

**

A woman came into the room, wearing a white lab coat. She held a file folder with a few papers inside. She walked into a small room and she grabbed some hand sanitizer before she acknowledged Penny.

"Alright, so you'll soon be entering your second trimester. You should be expecting kicking soon and-" the doctor quickly stopped talking and gave Penny a weird look. It was common for a woman to bring her husband to appointments, but both Leonard and Sheldon were with her.

"Oh, you don't have to tell me- I have a baby book," Penny said.

"Alright," the doctor said, pulling up Penny's shirt and revealing her baby bump. She took the handle of the ultrasound and pressed it against Penny's stomach. The screen showed a grainy black circle with a grey circle in the middle.

"Everything is looking good," the doctor said.

"It's so adorable!" Penny exclaimed.

"I think adorable is a bit of a stretch," Sheldon said.

"I...I don't see it," Leonard said, squinting at the monitor.

"Oh, let me show you," the doctor said, pointing a finger to the grey circle. "See, that's the head. You can see the body as well, and the arms and legs."

"That's it? But..it's so tiny," Leonard said.

"Amazing, isn't it?" the doctor said.

"Yeah...but Penny's huge and it's only that small," Leonard said.

"Always a charmer," Penny said, petting Leonard's back.

"Alright...," the doctor turned back to the monitor. "Everything seems to be in order. I will see you on your next appointment."

* * *

"Oh! This is _adorable_!" Penny cooed over a Hello Kitty baby outfit.

Penny, Leonard and Sheldon were in the baby section of a department store. Penny was having far too much fun gawking over the pink frilly outfits and cute stuffed animals with big eyes. Penny then found small pink bunny slippers for baby feet.

"What if it's a boy?" Leonard asked, not wanting his possible son to be dressed in pink.

"It's a girl," Penny said.

"You can't possibly tell. The baby isn't positioned properly to easily spot its genitalia and it's too early to tell," Sheldon said.

"I just know," Penny said. She was soon distracted by a wool hat with cat ears.

"Wouldn't a crib be more important to find than clothes?" Leonard asked. He felt somewhat intimidated with the wide selection of cribs. There were so many shapes and sizes, all explaining their unique qualities. He then found the perfect crib; it would help the baby sleep easily.

"What the hell is that?" Penny asked, staring at the crib Leonard showed her. The crib wasn't the simple square with padding. It was more egg-shaped. Unlike the other cribs, it was very dark, and she noticed a speaker.

"It's a crib similar to a womb," Leonard explained, proud of his discovery. "It'll feel more like your womb and it'll comfort the baby."

"That's kinda freaky," Penny concluded.

"Not at all," Sheldon came into the conversation. "It would help the baby sleep and it's a perfect way to wean it into the world. You should get it. Oh, and look," Sheldon said, flicking the switch to the speaker. The sound of breathing and a heartbeat was heard. "It's just like its current home!"

Penny stared at the crib as if it had sprouted forty legs. "I am _not_ getting that."

Leonard prepared himself. When Sheldon and Penny disagreed on something, it was almost a fight to the death. Sheldon always had his way, and Penny did things her way. He began to wonder who would win the battle.

"Every good mother would get this for their child," Sheldon said.

"Sheldon, that's creepy."

"Hardly. It's natural."

"It's unnatural."

"It'll prevent sleepless nights."

Penny looked at Leonard in a pleading way. She just wanted a simple crib with smiling animals on the boarder.

"But it will help the baby," Leonard said quietly, not wanting Penny to get mad at him.

"Fine. We'll get the crib, but I'm picking out the baby clothes and they'll be pink," Penny said. Leonard wanted to stop her, but it was only fair. "And," Penny added in, "I get to choose the theme."

"What's the theme?" Leonard was afraid to ask.

"I'm not sure yet...but it'll be pink," Penny said.

"Why not a physics theme?" Sheldon asked. Both Penny and Leonard shot him confused looks.

"That's a great idea!" Penny said sarcastically. "We'll write complex equations on the walls."

"I was just thinking that," Sheldon agreed.

Penny just rolled her green eyes and began looking at strollers.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed it and yes, there is such a thing as a womb crib. **


	7. Chapter 7

Penny climbed the stairs to her apartment after a long day at The Cheesecake Factory. It was a hard day and she really wanted a drink of some kind. She glanced down at her stomach, knowing she'd have to continue not drinking for the next five months.

She unlocked her apartment and turned the lights on.

"Surprise!"

Leonard, Sheldon, Raj and Howard jumped out at Penny from behind furniture, making her scream. It took her a few seconds to realize what just happened. She looked around her room to see her ceiling was cluttered with streamers and balloons floating around everywhere.

"What the hell is this?" Penny asked.

"Your baby shower!" Leonard said.

Penny placed her hand on her chest. "Oh, you guys! That's so sweet!"

Penny sat on the couch, beside a number of balloons. Some were blue that read, "It's a boy!" while the others were pink and read, "It's a girl!"

"Alright, Penny, we have presents for you," Howard said, placing something heavy on her lap. It was wrapped in pink and blue wrapping paper. "It's from me, Raj and Sheldon. It was my idea."

"Aww," Penny cooed at her present. She ripped the paper from the present, then stared at it, curiously. It looked like a makeshift conveyer belt with spikes at the sides. It was made of metal, rubber and plastic, but it was covered with stickers from various children's television shows to make it look friendly. It also had had some dangling baby toys on the part that wasn't a conveyer belt. "Wha...what is it?"

"Well, you are one lucky mother-to-be," Howard said, grabbing a baby doll. It was wearing an actual diaper. He placed its torso on the part that wasn't a conveyer belt, and its lower half on the conveyer belt. "This is a new device that makes a mother's job easier and you're the first to own it."

Howard pressed a green button and the contraption came to life. The spikes pierced the diaper and dragged it off of the doll. The diaper went down the conveyer belt and into what must be a garbage disposal. The conveyer belt switched directions, bringing a new diaper and slipped it onto the baby's legs.

"It changes diapers!" Howard said, looking proud of himself. "All my idea."

"It might have been your idea, but it wasn't safe for an actual infant. I made safe for all infants," Sheldon said, taking the spotlight.

Penny glanced at Raj to add something in, but he looked away from Penny timidly and stared at the diaper-changer.

"Well? You like?" Howard asked.

"It's...different. In a good way. It will be very helpful," Penny said, standing up. She gave Howard a thank you hug. She was about to hug Sheldon, but realized he hated hugs, and he probably wouldn't hug her ever again, since she gave him the flu. She then hugged Raj. It was hard to tell from his expression if he liked the hug, or if he was freaking out on the inside.

"I got you something, too," Leonard pipped up. Penny went back to sitting, and Leonard handed her something wrapped in the same paper as the diaper-changer. Leonard's present was more common than a diaper-changer and it looked a lot more safe. It was a mobile, with atoms.

"Aww, that's so cute," Penny said.

"The atoms are barium, boron and yttrium," Leonard explained. "The chemical names spell 'baby'."

"That's so cute," Penny said, hugging Leonard.

Penny quickly pulled away from the hug, and placed her hand on her stomach and looked concerned. All eyes were on her, wondering what was happening. Penny's worried expression soon turned relaxed when she figured what was happening. She grabbed Leonard's hand and placed it on her stomach. "It's kicking. It likes it...and so do I."

* * *

**Yay! Baby showers! My good friend Buddi gets credit for coming up with the diaper-changer. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey! I'm sorry for not updating sooner! Happy hallowe'en! **

Penny and Leonard anxiously waited by the mailboxes. The mail would be arriving soon, and the most important letter would be there: the results of the DNA test. Last month, a few days after the baby shower, Leonard and the baby had DNA extracted- non-evasive of course- and the results would be arriving in the mail soon.

Finally, the mail carrier came into the apartment building and began putting mail in its respective slots. Soon, he left and Penny grabbed the key out of her pocket. She quickly put the key in and turned it. She turned it the wrong way by mistake, but she soon had her slot opened. She took out her mail and began flipping through it. A hydro bill, rent, electricity. The last letter in her hand was from the hospital, meaning enclosed would be the results of the DNA test.

"Let's open it in my apartment...so we'll be sitting when it gets opened," Penny said, and Leonard agreed.

As the two were heading upstairs, Penny's suddenly grasped at her stomach, nearly dropping the envelope.

"Penny! Are you alright?" Leonard asked, not knowing what to do.

"Do I look alright?" Penny said through clenched teeth. "It's false labour."

"How can you tell?" Leonard asked.

"Why don't you check?" Penny said angrily. "Just...just get me to my apartment."

Penny slowly walked up the stairs, with Leonard waiting to do something. He didn't know what he could do. He just wanted to help her somehow.

Soon, they were in Penny's room. She seemed more relaxed than before. She sat on the couch, and Leonard sat next to her.

"See, false labour. I feel all better now," Penny said. She glanced down at the envelope in her hands. She began to slowly open the envelope, careful not to rip the letter tucked inside. She pulled out the letter and slowly unfolded it. She slowly read the letter, then reread it, making sure she was sure of what was on the paper. She turned to Leonard, who was anxiously waiting the results.

"Can I see?" Leonard asked.

Penny placed the letter in his hands. He stared at the paper in disbelief, then back at Penny.

"You're gonna be a daddy!" Penny exclaimed, throwing herself on Leonard.

"Yeah...," Leonard said, feeling a bit dazed. He had always known he was the father, but having clear proof made it more real.

Without thinking, Penny put her lips on Leonard's. Before she could pull away, he already had his arms around her. She had missed kissing him- missed the way held her as if she was a priceless gem.

"Leonard...," Penny looked down after the kiss.

"I-it's okay," Leonard said. "You were just excited and forgot."

"Yeah."

"I should go," Leonard said getting up.

After Leonard was gone, Penny put her face in her hands angrily. She was angered and confused with herself. Did she like him all over again? Was it real this time, or would it just follow the cycle?

"I think it's just gonna be you and me," Penny said, patting her stomach.

* * *

**More drama? I think so! I've been very busy lately and I may not be able to update weekly for a bit...so yeah. We'll see how this goes! **


	9. Chapter 9

**Here's the next chapter! I should be updating weekly again because tomorrow is my last midterm for now! Enjoy! **

**There are also spoilers! Again, I don't know if Canada gets new episodes later than other countries, but just in case. **

**

* * *

**

"Surprise, Penny!" Bernadette said happily at Penny's door.

"What the hell?" Penny gave her friend a confused look.

"We're having a girl's day in at my house," Bernadette explained. "While you're out, the boys are going to paint the baby's room."

"Oh, okay." Penny couldn't turn Bernadette down; they always wanted a girl day with just each other and no Amy.

"My mother promised to not bother us," Bernadette said.

* * *

It was nice to just unwind and hang out with a girl for once. The two had quickly opened a few bags of chips and they started watching a chick flick. Soon, facials would be performed. Everything was going perfectly until-

"Bernadette!" A raspy old voice filled into Bernadette's room. "You have a friend over!"

"Yes, Mother, Penny's with me now," Bernadette yelled back, her sweet voice suddenly powerful.

"Another little girl has come over. Amy Pharaoh-Flower."

The girls stared at each other, then heard footsteps nearing Bernadette's room. The door slowly opened, revealing Amy. Like always, she had a monotone expression and the girls just knew their fun day would would be quite the opposite of what was planned.

"Good afternoon," Amy said in her stately tone. "It seems that you have yet again forgotten to let me know there has been a girl day, but a text from Sheldon has straightened everything out. I see you have already began to watch a movie."

Amy sat in the middle of Penny and Bernadette and grabbed the DVD case and eyed it. "Moulin Rouge!, that's French for "Red Windmill". I'm satisfied to know we will be watching a documentary."

"Uh...Amy?" Penny slowly said, trying to find a way to tell her to get out in a nice way.

"Ah, yes. I have forgotten you enjoy the conventional greetings. Very well, I'll start. Bernadette, it is very nice to see you again. Penny, you look very large."

"Amy-"

"Now that the greeting is over with, I'd like to see the documentary. Bernadette, if you will press play," Amy said, giving a nod to Bernadette. She took the controller and pressed play. The movie started up again and to Amy's surprise, it wasn't a documentary. After no more than five minutes, Amy stopped the movie.

"That is not a documentary. What a misleading title," Amy said. "However, I have a plan that will keep us occupied. We did not participate in all of the slumber party rituals. Why don't we talk about boys? I'll start. Bernadette, how is coitus?"

"Coitus? Well...we haven't really been up to coitus," Bernadette said shyly.

"I see. Penny, care to explain your coitus experiences?" Amy asked.

"Well, I feel overweight, I can't even touch my toes, I'm always hungry, I have weird food cravings and I'm constantly going into false labour. I don't know why, but I haven't been in the coitus mood lately," Penny said. Similarly to Sheldon, the sarcasm went right over Amy's head.

"Similarly to the both of you, I have not participated in coitus," Amy stated.

"Nice to know," Penny muttered.

"I wonder if the boys are having as much fun as we are," Bernadette said dreamily.

* * *

"Raj, please, you call that painting?" Sheldon said, looking over at Raj's wall.

"It's kind of hard to paint when you have someone breathing down your neck," Raj retorted, going back to his wall.

The room was to be painted blue and everyone had an assigned wall. After the room was painted and dried, furniture was going to put in. Everyone dreaded the idea of moving furniture in, knowing Sheldon would become the leader and criticize everything.

"Now, Leonard, as you know, I vote for the name Darth," Sheldon reminded Leonard.

"We are not naming our child Darth," Leonard said firmly.

"Oh, but Leonard, if you think of it, Darth is a strong yet beautiful name," Sheldon said.

"We are not naming our child Darth," Leonard repeated.

"It has an evil feeling, I know, but he wouldn't get bullied in school. You see, if I had the name Darth, no one would have bullied me in school," Sheldon explained.

"Yes, they would," Howard muttered.

"Sheldon," Leonard turned to his friend, resisting the urge to throw a bucket of pain at him. "We are not naming our child Darth. Asked and answered. It's not gonna happen."

"You're acting more snippy than usual. Is this because you're anxious about proposing to Penny?" Sheldon asked, making Howard and Raj stop painting and stare at Leonard. "Oh drat, was I not supposed to say that?"

"Well, maybe I'm nervous...a little bit," Leonard said, leaning against the wall. "I mean...who wouldn't be?"

"I wouldn't be," Sheldon said. "There's no reason to be nervous. She will of course, say yes. She'll be a bit hesitant at first, but she'll agree."

"What makes you so sure?"

"I know everything."

"Hey guys! How's the room coming?" Penny asked, coming into her apartment. She went into the baby's room and looked very pleased. "Guys...it's perfect!"

"It's not done...and the furniture isn't in...," Leonard said.

"I know, but it still looks perfect," Penny said. She then gave a confused look to Leonard. "You have paint on your shoulder."

Leonard grabbed a rag and tried to take the paint out of his shirt.

"Oh, Penny, Leonard has something he'd like to say," Sheldon said, knowing if he didn't give Leonard that push, he wouldn't have done anything.

"I didn't mean now," Leonard said under his breath to Sheldon. It was too late now. Penny was staring expectantly at Leonard.

Leonard went down on one knee, and he pulled a small black box out of his back pocket and opened it up in front of Penny.

"W-will you marry me?"

Penny was shocked. She was young, and she wasn't even an established actress. She wasn't really thinking of marriage. She wasn't even sure if she loved Leonard. A million emotions flooded to her. She didn't know what to say. She just stared at Leonard, hoping something would come out of her mouth, and finally something did.

"Ow!" Penny put her hands on her stomach. She saw everyone's concerned expressions and she just smiled it off. "False labour. I'm...I'm gonna go lie down."

Penny left the baby's room and went to her room. She needed time alone. It felt as if her head was about to explode. So much was happening at once. After some time had passed, she soon realized the pain was timed and she was not in false labour. Fear suddenly went through Penny. She had been waiting for this day, but had never prepared for it. She went back to the baby's room, both hands on her stomach.

"Uh...guys...it's not false."

"But...you're not due for a month," Leonard pointed out.

"Try telling that to the kid," Penny said, fear coming into her voice.

The boys soon had Penny in the car. Leonard was driving, and Penny was in the front seat, with the three boys in the back seats. Leonard was pushing the speed limit, hoping he wouldn't get a ticket. "So...uh...will you marry me?"

"Now is not the time, Leonard," Penny said in an annoyed tone.

"Right..." Leonard felt an awkward silence spread throughout the car and he did his best to stop it. "So...how are you?"

"In a lot of pain." Penny felt a bit of comfort when she saw the hospital in the distance and she knew her head would stop spinning very soon.

* * *

**I hope you liked it! On a side note, Moulin Rouge! is a very awesome movie, watch it now. **


	10. Chapter 10

"What are you still doing here?" Penny glared at Sheldon who was still in Penny's room. Raj and Howard had left a good hour ago.

"I consider you to be one of my closest friends and friends experience new things together," Sheldon explained, "and I'm making sure you name the baby Darth."

Penny couldn't take it any longer. She pointed to the door. "Out!"

"That's not a way to treat a friend."

"Out!"

Sheldon gave an annoyed look, but obeyed leaving Leonard and Penny alone.

"At least this day can't get any-" Penny gripped her stomach and yelled.

"The doctor's gonna be here soon, and you'll be on drugs before you know it," Leonard assured her and like most of the time, Leonard was right.

* * *

"Gimme!" Penny stretched out her arms as she saw the nurse carry the baby into her room. The nurse placed the baby on her lap. Penny looked down at her baby, who looked really confused. She smiled at the nurse and pointed at her baby saying, "That one's mine."

"The drugs aren't out of her system yet," the nurse explained the Leonard.

"Leonard, I think we should name her...Pennard 'cause that's both our names," Penny stated happily.

"I think you should wait until your head's on right," Leonard said. "Mind if I hold her?"

"Okay," Penny said, passing the baby to Leonard. Leonard didn't know how to hold the baby, but he managed in his own awkward way.

"It's a boy," the nurse added in, worried they'd give the baby a girl's name.

"It can't be a boy, because I don't want to name him Darth," Penny explained to the nurse who gave a slow nod.

"Why don't you go to sleep?" the nurse suggested. Penny nodded in agreement and immediately fell asleep. The nurse turned to Leonard, "She'll be fine after an hour or so." With that, the nurse left the room.

Leonard looked down at his son, not knowing what to do. "Uh...hi. I'm Leonard...you're currently untitled...so...how's life so far? You like it? You'll stop liking it when you meet Sheldon. So...I'm your father...am I doing a good job? You're a good son so far. I like you." Suddenly, there became a connection between the two. Leonard knew he would bond with his son, but not that quickly. "You're gonna live in Penny's apartment, but you can come visit me anytime you want and I'll teach you physics and you can teach me...baby stuff. Sounds good?" The baby moved his head in such a way, it looked like a nod. "Yeah, that sounds good."

"Leonard?" Penny called, awake again. "I need to tell the baby some'hing important."

Leonard placed the baby in Penny's lap. She looked down at it and said, "Fig newtons were named after the guy."


	11. Chapter 11

"Good morning!" Penny said happily to her new son. She placed him in her lap and caressed his little face. "Did you sleep well? Yes you did! You slept well!"

"We still need a name for him," Leonard pointed out.

"Bernard!" Penny exclaimed.

Leonard looked as if he ate a lemon.

The nurse walked into the room. She quickly checked Penny's blood pressure. "Alright. You're free to go home. Do you need help putting the car seat in?"

"No, we're good," Leonard said.

"Alright," the nurse said, leaving the three.

"Don't we need help?" Penny asked.

"It's a little car seat. How hard could it be?" Leonard asked.

It was very hard. It took a perplexing ten minutes for Leonard to finally figure out how to put the car seat in.

The car ride home went quickly, but very quietly. Penny would look to the back seat to check on her son and she would talk to him, but that was it for talking.

The silence continued in the apartment. Leonard went with Penny to put their son in his new room. It finally stopped smelling like wet paint. Penny gently put her son in his crib.

Penny tuned to Leonard and finally the silence was broken. "So...uh, thanks. For everything. I can take it from here."

"I wanna help," Leonard said desperately. After yelling that out, he cleared his throat, trying to calm himself. "What I mean is, he's my son and I want to be there for him."

Penny smiled. "I was hoping you would say that. Do you still have the ring?"

Leonard was a bit surprised at the question, but he went to his back pocket and took out the box. After that, he realized he hadn't changed his clothes for two days. Penny took the box, took out the ring, put it on her finger and handed the box back to Leonard.

"What do you think?" Penny asked, admiring the ring.

"Uh...wait. Does that mean we're getting married?" Leonard asked, trying to hide the excitement in his voice.

"I'm gonna let you figure that out," Penny said. "Now get out; I've just had a kid and I'm tired."

Leonard left her apartment, very confused, but also very happy.

* * *

**Yay! Sorry about the late in the day update; my English essay doesn't like me and procrastinating take a out of energy. I made an error that Nina pointed out, epidurals don't make people "high", so that's a my bad on that part. Thank you Nina for pointing that out :) . Also, the kid needs a name. Any suggestions? **


	12. Chapter 12

"Hey, guys!" Penny said, coming into Leonard's apartment. The boys were already around the table and there was a space left for her on the couch between Sheldon and Howard. Penny sandwiched herself between the two and put the baby's carrier on the floor and the baby in her lap. "Isn't he adorable?"

Raj went up on his knees to reach Howard's ear and whispered something. Howard gave Raj an odd look. "Any tricks? It's a baby, not a dog."

"I think I have a more suitable question," Sheldon stated, "what's his name?"

"Uh...he doesn't have a name at the moment," Penny said, looking down at her baby. The baby looked up at her, a pleased expression on his face. The baby liked being the centre of attention. "I want to name him Bernard."

"We're not naming him Bernard," Leonard said.

"What about Rodney? I like Rodney," Penny said.

"No."

"Why not Lewis?" Raj asked, then covered his mouth as if he had said something horrible.

"I like Zazzles," Sheldon said, completely ignoring Raj.

"Zazzles?" Penny wrinkled her nose.

"Sheldon named one of his cats Zazzles," Leonard quickly explained.

Penny was about to ask about Sheldon's cats, but Leonard gave her a look that told her not to unless she wanted to hear a very long story. Penny looked down at the baby, trying to figure out a name for him. "I like Lewis." Raj nodded in agreement, looking overly proud of himself.

"Lewis is good," Howard agreed.

"I still prefer Zazzles," Sheldon said. Penny ruled out Sheldon's response.

It was down the Leonard; the final decider for the baby's name. All eyes were on him. "I like Lewis too."

"Yay!" Penny exclaimed, picking up her son to look directly at him. "You have a name! Who gets a birth certificate? You do! Yes you do!"

The baby smiled at Penny, as if agreeing on the name Lewis as well.

* * *

**Yay! Thanks for helping me pick out a name! I am sorry for the short chapter, I didn't even think I would be posting today because English essays don't like me. **


	13. Chapter 13

"Okay." Penny set blank pieces of lined paper on the coffee table in front of her. She had organized the paper into different sections in order to plan out her wedding. She was sure having a baby would be the hardest thing to do in her life, but she realized planning a wedding was even harder. "So we need to plan out food, setting, guests, budget and dresses."

"What about when?" Bernadette asked. Penny had invited Bernadette and Amy to help her plan the wedding; she figured the boys would be no help at all.

"We don't have a date set. I guess it'll be when we can actually afford a wedding," Penny shrugged it off. She glanced to the middle of the living room floor where Lewis was lying on his back, pawing at his dangling toys. "Who's an expensive baby? You are! Yes, you are!"

Lewis put his fingers in his mouth and looked over at Penny, as if knowing she was talking about him.

"How is Lewis?" Bernadette asked.

"Good. I think," Penny said. She glanced back to her blank pages. "Should we have an open bar or would it be more classy to serve champagne?"

"Do you want the wedding to be classy?" Bernadette sweetly asked.

"I do believe weddings have themes to go with them. Perhaps you should have the theme of reproduction for Lewis," Amy suggested.

"We haven't talked much about it," Penny admitted. She went quiet. "We haven't been talking much lately." Penny glanced down at her engagement ring. She didn't want to be having second thoughts. She didn't want him to have second thoughts. "Maybe we should plan the wedding a bit later."

"Are you experiencing pre-mariatal anxiety?" Amy asked. She received a blank stare from Penny. "Cold feet?"

"Oh, I don't know. I think I need some time alone," Penny muttered.

"Alright," Amy said, getting up. She sat back down when she noticed Bernadette didn't get up.

"Penny? Do you love Leonard or did you just not want to turn him down?" Only Bernadette could get away with asking such a question.

"No, no, no. I do. I really do love him. I'm just stressed out right now," Penny assured Bernadette.

"Well, love does conquer all. You'll get everything planned out together," Bernadette said. "I think you two just need some time together. Maybe go on a date and just relax."

"What about Lewis?" Penny asked.

"I would love to take care of him. Free of charge," Bernadette said sweetly.

"Really? You'd do that for me?" Penny said. She could already picture Bernadette taking care of Lewis.

"That's what friends are for."

* * *

Penny was happy to finally fit in her clothes before she became pregnant. She was all dressed up for her date and although she had been on many dates with Leonard, she felt butterflies in her stomach. She heard the phone ring and went to answer it.

"Penny?" The caller sounded raspy, like Howard's mother, but not nearly as loud.

"Speaking?" Penny asked.

"It's me, Bernadette. I'm a little bit sick," Bernadette said.

"I can tell." Penny felt disappointed, knowing the date would have to be cancelled.

"Don't worry, I have replacement babysitters," Bernadette said, sounding hopeful. "They'll take good care of Lewis."

As if planned, there was a knocked on Penny's door. She expected a typical teenage girl with braces and acne to be behind the door, but she was wrong with that expectation. She found Sheldon, Howard, Raj and Amy in her doorway.

"What are you guys doing here?" Penny asked.

"We're the replacement sitters," Howard explained. "Now where's that little tyke?"

"You're the replacement sitters?" Penny asked, feeling uneasy.

"Oh, don't fret, Penny," Sheldon said, "we brought Amy with us. She's a female and taking care of babies is an instinct."

"Maybe I should just cancel the date," Penny muttered. She pushed past her friends and crossed the hall. Before she made it across, Leonard's apartment door opened. Instead of greeting her, he found himself frozen in his doorway, standing there slack-jawed with nothing to say.

"What?" Penny asked.

Finally, Leonard found himself able to speak. "Wow. You look...wow."

"Aww, I'll take that as a compliment," Penny said, finding herself blushing.

"Ready to go?" Penny was sure she heard Leonard's voice crack.

Penny just nodded. The two headed down the stairs, both feeling a bit awkward like a first date.

* * *

**Yay! The next chapter! I was gonna say something else...can't remember...oh well! ^-^ **

**Update: I remember what I was going to say! Listen to "Out of my league" it is very Penny/Leonard -ish.  
**


	14. Chapter 14

Lewis happily played with dangling toys. The baby was blissfully unaware of his four new babysitters and how they had little or no idea how to take care of babies. Lewis put his fingers in his mouth and began gnawing on them, making baby sounds. The baby gave a little laugh, as if knowing what he was going to put his babysitters through.

"Uh, what's that smell?" Howard asked, wrinkling his nose.

In unison, all four turned to Lewis who was still laughing with his fingers in his mouth.

Raj whispered something to Howard who said in an annoying tone, "Obvious he needs a diaper change!"

Everyone exchanged looks. No one dared to ask who would change the baby, but that was the unasked question that was going around.

"Well, Amy is a girl," Howard said, "and she has motherly instincts."

"I have dedicated my life to knowledge; all instincts have been abolished," Amy clearly stated. A small smirk played on her lips. "I nominate Raj to change the baby, after all, he is the most feminine and therefore, he must have motherly instincts."

"What? Why me?" Raj retorted, then clasped his hands over his mouth.

"Sheldon should, he's the apparent genius," Howard said. Although Amy would have claimed to be the smartest, she knew to let this one go.

"I think we should end this by a rousing game of rock, paper, scissors, Lizard, Spock," Sheldon said.

"No one has nominated Howard," Amy said.

"Why don't we call Bernadette, she's a girl and the most motherly of all of us," Howard suggested.

"I thought she was sick," Sheldon said.

"I know, but it would only be for two minutes. The baby couldn't catch it if she was here for two minutes, right?" Howard asked. Everyone seemed to be in agreement with Howard's plan. All, but Sheldon.

"I can't believe you. In fact, I'm disappointed in all of you, especially you, Amy," Sheldon began. "How can you be giving up? Leonard and Penny expect us to take care of their child and you want to give up? We haven't been here for five minutes. Would Spock give up if he had to change a diaper?"

"You're right, Sheldon. Spock wouldn't give up. You know, I've always thought you to be the most Spock-like of us all," Howard said, grinning.

"I know." Sheldon nodded.

"And Spock wouldn't give up. Therefore, _you_ should change the diaper," Howard said, backing Sheldon into a proverbial corner. Sheldon looked at Raj, then to Amy for help, but his friends had turned on him.

Without saying anything, Sheldon picked up Lewis and took him to the nursery. Sheldon was glad he, Howard and Raj had made the diaper changer to Penny. It made Sheldon's job much easier.

Once Lewis had a new clean diaper, he paused, as if thinking then started to cry.

"What now?" Howard asked.

"I think he's hungry," Sheldon said, taking Lewis to the kitchen. "Raj, get a bottle."

Inside the fridge were already made bottles. Raj took out a bottle and tried to hand it to Sheldon, but he didn't accept it.

"It's cold."

Raj put the bottle in the microwave and heated it. Once it was handed to Sheldon, it was handed back to Raj, it was too hot. Raj took out another bottle, heated it and handed it to Sheldon and again, it was returned. Too cold. Raj heated another bottle and in theory, it should be just right, but it wasn't. Finally, the last bottle was heated to the perfect temperature.

Once Lewis was fed, he quieted down.

"I think it's time for bed," Howard said.

"Lewis needs a story first," Amy said. "My mother always read me a story before bed."

Everyone was in agreement. Lewis was put into his crib.

"I will tell him a story," Amy announced. "The Little Mermaid. Once upon a time, there lived a little mermaid, hence the title and she fell in love with a human prince. She was turned into a human like him so they could be together, but he fell into the water. The little mermaid wanted to save him, but if she did, she would die. She jumped into the water and turned into sea foam. The end."

Raj looked confused by the story and whispered in Howard's ear. "Yeah...I don't remember that ending either. What about the true love's first kiss?"

"Oh, that's the Disney version," Amy explained. "That was the original version."

"Isn't that a bit...dark for a baby?" Howard asked.

"Isn't it better to tell him the original story than a watered down version? I think he should be exposed to the truth," Amy said.

"But, he's just a baby! I think the watered down version would be better!" Howard retorted.

"Shush! The baby is asleep," Sheldon whispered, glancing to the baby's crib where Lewis soundly slept.


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey everyone! Merry Christmas! Yes, a day late, but it's the thought that counts! Happy boxing day as well!

* * *

**

The sound of Lewis crying nearly woke the entire apartment building. The babysitters tried to figure out what was wrong with the child; his diaper was clean and he just ate. What more could a baby want?

If it weren't for the baby, all four babysitters would have been asleep by now. They wanted to find out what was wrong with the baby, but all of them were equally tired and just hoped he would stop on his own.

The sound of a key rummaging in the lock was heard. Then the door opened.

"Lewis, I'm home!" Penny called out. Penny's jaw dropped as well as her keys when she saw the state of her apartment. Bottles of milk were left thawing on the counter instead of in the fridge, toys were scattered all over the floor and there was something that was slowly dripping from the ceiling, but Penny didn't want to know what it was.

"Penny, you're home!" Howard exclaimed, coming out of the nursery.

"What happened in here?" Penny asked.

"Oh, look at the time. I gotta go home. Big day tomorrow," Howard said, glancing at his wrist where there was no watch. Both he and Raj took that moment to dart out of the apartment.

"Never call me to babysit again," Amy stated, leaving the apartment.

"Leonard, I will talk to you when you return to the apartment," Sheldon said in an annoyed tone, then left, leaving Penny and Leonard alone with a mess and a crying baby.

"Oh, poor Lewis! What did they do to him!" Penny exclaimed, charging to the nursery.

"What did I do?" Leonard asked, pondering about what Sheldon had meant.

Penny returned from the nursery with Lewis in her arms. The crying had stopped once she started to gently caress his bald head.

"Need help cleaning up?" Leonard asked, examining the state of the apartment.

Penny just deeply exhaled and fell back on the couch, forgetting she had something fragile in her arms. "This was supposed to be a romantic night."

"It was," Leonard said, sitting beside Penny and putting his arm around her shoulders.

"But all night was supposed to be perfect," Penny muttered. It was obvious she was overwhelmed by everything. "I just wanted to go on a perfect date with you before we got married and become a family."

"We could get rid of Lewis and call off the wedding," Leonard suggested.

"No! I love Lewis like my own son!" Penny held her baby closely to her chest, then paused, realizing what she had just said.

"Who said married people with kids can't go on perfect dates?"

"Name me one couple you know," Penny said, smiling.

"I don't know any, but I'm sure there are a few."

Lewis took the attention by giving a very big yawn, triggering a yawn from Penny.

"I'm going to bed," Penny stated, as if the yawn wasn't obvious enough.

"What about the mess?" Leonard asked.

"My apartment wasn't all that tidy to begin with," Penny said, getting off of the couch. Leonard followed suit. "G'night." She kissed him, sandwiching Lewis between the two.

Leonard crossed the hall back to his apartment where Sheldon was waiting for him.

"I was going to talk to you about my disapproval of Lewis' neediness which no doubt comes from you, but now I have important news," Sheldon said without bothering to greet his roommate.

"What might that me? You felt left out so now Amy's pregnant?" Leonard asked.

"Oh, my no. If you recall the last visit your mother had, you had complained about her not being very motherly so she took it upon herself to give you a call just now, but you weren't it, but I mentioned the arrival of Lewis and she is currently on her way to visit. She just happens to have a few days off. Isn't that just wonderful?" Sheldon said.

"Uh...that's just great...," Leonard muttered.

"Oh, I knew you would feel the same way! She should be arriving late tomorrow night."

"I can't wait."


	16. Chapter 16

**Happy new year everybody!

* * *

**

Beverly sat on the couch with perfect posture. She examined the tea that her son just gave to her, making sure it was the proper colour and had the right smell to it. Leonard watched in anticipation as she put the cup to her lips and took a sip of it.

"Too much sugar," Beverly said, putting the cup down. "Make it again."

Leonard didn't know why he felt the need to get his mother's approval. She never seemed satisfied. Leonard took the cup back to the kitchen where he began making another cup of tea.

"Now, Leonard, when will you introduce me to your daughter?" Beverly asked.

"It's a boy, Mother," Leonard responded.

"Hmm. Already gender confused. The poor child," Beverly said mainly to herself. "And the baby's name is Darth as I understand it?"

"No!" Leonard moaned. "It's Lewis. Just- don't listen to Sheldon."

"Well, it's quite hard not to listen to one when they are speaking," Beverly pointed out.

Why did he even bother?

"And you and Penny are _not_ married?"

"No, Mother, we're not. We're working on it," Leonard said, returning with a new cup of tea.

"I see." Beverly took the cup of tea and tried it out. "A bit tart, but an improvement of the horrible tea you often make."

"Leonard!" Penny barged into the apartment with Lewis in her arms. She looked very upset and didn't even notice Beverly. "Okay, so I changed Lewis and then I thought it would be really nice to do something for myself so I painted my nails, but all of the sudden, his diaper is full again and I can't change him because it'll ruin my nails! Can you change him?"

"Uh, sure," Leonard said, taking the baby and went back to Penny's apartment.

Penny exhaled loudly and began blowing on her nails to dry them faster, still not noticing Beverly.

"Hello," Beverly said cheerfully, making Penny scream.

"Oh...hi. I didn't see you there," Penny said.

"I noticed. So, as I understand, you are the mother of my grandson?"

"Yup. That's me," Penny said. She wanted to get away from Beverly without looking too rude. She got along nicely with Beverly, but only when she was drunk. Penny could feel awkward tension rise between the two. The door looked so welcoming.

"How much of the wedding have you planned?" Beverly asked.

"Uh...you know. Stuff. A little bit here, a little bit there," Penny said.

"You haven't started," Beverly concluded.

"Yeah...pretty much."

"Hmm. I see. Well, I will be staying for a few days and I'd like to help you plan for the wedding."

"Oh, that's really okay. You don't have to work. I have Bernadette and...Amy..."

"No, I'll help." That sounded more like an order than a pleasant way to help.

* * *

Penny drove her car with Bernadette in the passenger seat with Bernadette and Amy in the back seats. Two days after Beverly's arrival, the girls had made plans to go wedding dress shopping. Penny was hoping Amy and Beverly would come across a topic they both enjoyed talking about and they would ignore the dress shopping, leaving Penny and Bernadette to do the dress shopping.

The girls had found themselves in a small bridal gown store. Penny wanted to go to a big store for bridal dresses, but she knew she couldn't possibly afford going to one of those stores. She would have to settle with a more simple dress.

Bernadette ran across the room to a dress that was on a mannequin. It was a simple strapless dress with a touch of embroidery. Although it was simple, it still called to Penny and she was sure her friend had found the right dress.

"These dresses show off too much skin. How can one possibly feel pretty when they are practically nude?" Amy asked, a bit too loudly. The few other brides that were in the store gave Amy offended looks, but she ignored them all.

"It's sexy," Penny explained.

"A wedding is about monogamy and coming together as a union, not about sex," Amy said.

"Half of that statement is true," Penny muttered, finally finding the dress in her size on a hanger. She grabbed the dress, but something was tugging it as well. On the other side of the dress, another young woman firmly had that dress in her hand.

"Uh, hi. Sorry, but this is _my_ dress," the woman said.

"I saw it first," Penny said with a hint of acidity in her voice.

"No, I did," the woman replied with equal acidity.

The two stared at each other, not daring to blink. Penny added a bit more force to her side of the dress, trying to slowly pry it out of the other girl's hand, but she did the same. She was worried the dress would rip, but since there was equal pulling on both sides that would make the dress...what's that word Leonard used? Equilibrium.

Penny began pulling harder and the girl did the same. She felt tension on the plastic cover of the dress. The girls pulled and pulled until finally a rip happened. The plastic cover could no longer take the pull and the girl ended up with a handful of plastic, while Penny got the dress. She raced to a dressing room to put it on.

The dress fitted perfectly. This was definitely the right dress. Amy disagreed with it and Beverly looked as if she would rather be back in the apartment, but Bernadette loved it on her.

Of course, Penny needed minor alterations on the dress so it stayed behind the store, but the women left knowing at least one part of the wedding was complete.


	17. Chapter 17

It seemed to sneak up on everybody. After the dress was bought, the wedding seemed to plan itself. After weeks upon weeks of planning, the to-do list was nearly completed, putting Penny and Leonard at ease...or until Lewis scribbled all over it with marker, then more time went into making another list. Finally, everything was done.

Penny turned around after Bernadette strayed hair spray into her bangs. After the fumes left the room, Penny was able to focus on herself in the mirror. She was wearing the wedding dress- her wedding dress. Her blond hair was pulled back with some curls hanging down.

"I look...," Penny stared at herself.

"You look beautiful," Bernadette said, throwing the veil over Penny's head.

Penny did feel herself start to tear up. She never thought she would cry at her own wedding, but it was happening. She just couldn't believe she was about to get married.

"Can we hurry it up?" Amy asked impatiently. She was tugging at her red bride's maid dress. It showed off her body nicely, which was probably the reason she hated it.

Penny took in a deep breath. "I know my vows...I'm in the dress...I walk down the aisle...am I forgetting something?"

Being the maid of honour, Bernadette gave Penny a white bouquet. "Now you're all ready."

* * *

Penny gripped her father's arm tightly in hers. Her hands felt clammy as she held on to the bouquet. Finally, she was ready to go down the aisle. Everyone stared at her, but she wasn't looking at them. She was staring at the carpeted ground in front of her. Then she looked up and saw the minister. To the left was her bride's maids, to the right was Raj, Howard and Sheldon, the best men (there was a fight over who would be the best man and it was decided all three would hold the title). Lewis was at the side in his stroller, being the ring barer, but he looked more bored than anything. Then, Penny's eyes fell on Leonard and she was at the alter.

Penny didn't know what the minister was saying. She never really paid any attention. Everything seemed to rust past her in a blur; she didn't even remember saying her vows.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife." That got Penny's attention.

Penny realized that she was officially married and already had a son. Cliché as it was, Penny couldn't have hoped for a better wedding, or a better husband and she sealed it all with a kiss.

* * *

**There it is! The last chapter! It had to end in a wedding. Thank you everyone who reviewed and gave my constructive critisism it was so very helpful! **


End file.
